


Mistaken identity

by Kisrene



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisrene/pseuds/Kisrene
Summary: Pitch Black decides to break into the North Pole and meets someone unexpected.Pitch Black / OCI'm not sure if this stays a one-shot or not.





	Mistaken identity

Moonflower opened the door to the guest room with a sight, balancing the towels and the tray with cookies and the glass of milk in the other hand. The door opened easily enough and softly fell shut when she sat the tray down first by a small table by the fireplace. Already the room was warm from the fire the Yetis had build in the fireplace. When she turned to put the towels away she let out a startled gasp when she spotted the tall dark figure watching her from the shadows with gleaming golden eyes.

Her pale cheeks burned with embarrassment. “Oh please forgive me, I didn't know you had arrived yet Mr. Samhain. I would have knocked otherwise” she apologizes and she sees his golden eyes widen in surprise while he carefully steps out of the shadows of the room. Long dark ropes billow around his feet, his face is a haughty ash color with high cheekbones and a sharp nose, the golden eyes gleam lightly giving him a predatory look, which is only added by his sharp teeth. “It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Samhain” she tells him, putting the towels down on a grandfather chair by the fireplace and offering her hand. Instead of shaking her hand he took it and kissed her knuckles while he bowed elegantly, the shadows of his robes moving around him and extending towards her. “I assure you the pleasure is all mine” he tells her and the way he smirks at her, has her eyes widen.

He had come to the pole to infiltrate it and leave North poisoned cookies and milk, so the old man would be out of his way for a long time. He knew the poison wouldn't be able to kill the guardian, too many brats believed in him, but it would seriously weaken him until he had gained enough power to be able to defend himself properly against the guardians once again. Getting inside the place wasn't as easy as he had imagined, the Yetis had sharp eyes. So he had taken to wandering from shadow to shadow until he found North's room. Instead he had stepped into this once and swiftly hid himself when the door opened and a woman walked inside.

He had been intrigued the moment she spotted him, no one had ever been able to see him while he was in the shadows. His curiosity had sparked even more when instead of getting scared her small moment of surprise had faded and she had smiled at him. The female had pale skin, a beautiful face with dark eyes and long dark hair that shimmered like it had small stars woven into it. She wore black leggings and a dark red dress above it, which had white fur trimmings, as well as a dark red coat. Mrs. Claus, he thought as he kissed her hand with a smirk. The female spirit thought he was the spirit of All Hallows Eve.

“Please, do call me Sam” he tells her pleasantly. “Only if you call me Lily” she offers. “With pleasure” he tells her and he has yet to let go of her hand. She seems uncomfortable about it so he lets go after a short moment. He spots a teapot and gestures towards the chairs before the fire. “I was just about to make myself some tea, would you like to join me?” he offers. She glances at the clock for a short moment. “I have about half an hour before I need to heed back to prepare for everyone's arrival, so I would be delighted in joining you” she tells him. He nods and prepares the tea while she puts away the towels and takes a seat.

For a moment both of them stare into the fire. He is unsure why he continues the farce but intrigued at the same time, and there was always fun in playing with one's victim. North would be furious when he found out, and he would delight in the other spirits fear when he realized that his wife was in his presents. “I have not caused you any inconvenience by arriving so early, have I? I do like to avoid the crowds” he begins the meaningless small talk of his game, schooling his face into a somewhat apolitically grimace. “You just surprised me, no inconvenience at all” she assures him. “I'm glad” he tells her. The water is hot by now and he pours two cups of tea, putting the teabags inside each one. “Sugar and cream?” he asks and she nods.

Their fingers brush when he hands her the cup of tea, her fingers warm and inviting, unlike his own spidery long and cold ones, but she seems unbothered by the coldness of his skin and his long dark nails. “Are you always this cold, or should I bring you some gloves? The pole's temperatures can be pretty demanding for those not used to it” she asks him. “It's the temperature yes, I'm not always this cold. I can be of course, when I frighten the kids” he tells her grinning darkly, letting the shadows around his feet play a bit. She watches fascinated but no fear shows in her eyes or aura.

“What do they feel like?” she asks him reaching for the shadows, one of them unwraps from him and wraps around her hand, cold and mist like but still somehow firm. He leans forward and moves a strand of her long hair. “It depends, but I do not think I can describe it entirely. I can shape them to my will and I can feel them like when I move your hair, you feel me doing it because you feel it on your scalp, but if I want, I can feel it like I would touch you with my skin. But enough about me, tell me about the Pole or yourself, I'm quite curious. How is it to live Christmas 365 days a year” Pitch asks her.

She laughs then and leans back, launching into stories about the Yetis and the mishaps the elves cause, and to his own surprise he finds himself enjoying her stories and time flying. In the middle of a story how Jack Frost, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from frowning at the mention of the boy, had frozen the floor of the workshop solid on “accident” and Yetis, elves and toys where sliding around uncontrollable for over an hour while North had gotten stuck in the middle of his globe, the clock suddenly chimed the full hour. “Oh no, I forgot the time” Lily says putting her third cup of tea down and rising to her feet. He follows and also stands. “I really have to go now. Nicolas will be wondering where I am. It was a real pleasure and I'll be seeing you later Sam” she tells him with a smile. He takes her hand and for a moment he almost regrets that she's his enemy's wife. “I fear that I cannot let you leave” he tells her, his fingers winding around her wrist.

Her smile fades a little when he doesn't let go of her after she nudges softly. “Please let go of me Sam” she asks and nudges her hand once more, he can see the doubt flickering in her eyes when his hold stays firm and his smile darkens. The room darkens, the fire diminishing slowly, the darkness creeping in. “Sam?!” she asks this time more panicking. He pulls her closer to him, her back against his torso, one hand around her waist holding her in place, the other hand covered in black nightmare sand. “Scream for me” he whispers into her ear while he moves his hand closer to her face, she presses against him, her fear sweet and ripe, but he can also smell the sweet tea on her, and her hair smells like flowers. “Scream” he whispers more harshly, forcing himself to focus, moving the sand only inches before her face while the fearlings grab a hold of her feet, with their cold and leathery paws. Her blood curled scream is music in his ears.

A Yeti enters to see what is going on and scrambles backwards as soon as he sees him. He grins at the Yeti darkly. “Go fetch your master” Pitch tells it and the Yeti runs. She squirms in his grabs trying to get away from his in nightmare sand covered hand and he removes it only to conjure up his scythe. Bringing the scythe up he moves it against her cheek making her look sideways and up into his face. “Now just don't move or try to escape it would be a shame if I had to spill your blood” Pitch tells her. With her pale face only inches from his, he could get a good view at her dark fear filled eyes, they where like deep pools of darkness, so utterly strange for the wife of a guardian to have. He could hear the thundering footsteps of North approaching and with one arm still around her waist and his scythe still at her throat he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

“Pitch!” North roared when he entered the room followed by a few Yetis. Pitch smirked amused at the female in his arms who is too stunned to move and then he turns to smirk at North, who looked like a bull in rage. “Good evening North” Pitch mocked in a polite tone. “Nic” the female spirit whimpered. North had both of his sabers in his hands and looked angrier than he had ever seen him. “Let her go Pitch” North commands. “Oh I don't think so. I only just found her … ” Pitch's grin widens and his hold on her tightens “... and really. I'm hurt. You never introduced me to your beautiful wife” he drawls dramatically moving his scythe farther away from her throat so she could move her head to look at North, which she promptly did. Her fear stricken face only made North more nervous and angry. “I wasn't even invited to the wedding. Tsk … really, I would have come. Even brought some fearlings as presents, and then I would have been away with the bride” he mocked North. “Just like now” Pitch said in a deep taunting voice before he shifts him and the female into the shadows. He watches amused as North runs forward with an angry yell and stabs his sabers into the empty shadows of the room.


End file.
